


Ten Little Ways Lisa Say's "I Love You"

by Heyrrra



Series: One-Shot Prompts [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just lisa saying i love you, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyrrra/pseuds/Heyrrra
Summary: just a series of longer than usual drabbles of the different ways Lisa says I love you to her girlfriend.plotless but still fluffy and cute? (I hope so) hahah
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: One-Shot Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Ten Little Ways Lisa Say's "I Love You"

I.

She looked on with an amused expression, taking in Jennie’s silhouette as she cooked. The scent of pancakes in the air along with freshly brewed coffee made Lisa smile even more. _God, she’s beautiful. _Bits of sunlight spilled through the slits of the window, drawing lines on her skin and Lisa finds it hard to ignore the urge to trace them with her fingers. Run them across slowly, creating senseless pictures along with sunlight. 

She walked slowly, careful not to make a sound and interrupt the shorter girl. 

“Hey love...” Lisa snakes her arms around Jennies waist and snuggles her chin in the crook of Jennie’s neck. 

“You’re up early.” 

Lisa feels her smile and she turns to look at her, kissing her quickly on the cheeks.

“I smelled something good.”

“I’m offended you’re more excited about food than me.”

“Who said I wasn’t excited about you?” Lisa laughs, _she says the funniest things _

“You did… smelled something good my ass.”

“I did.” Lisa burrows her nose into Jennie’s neck and takes in her scent, vanilla…

“Nice try…” 

She hears Jennie’s voice softened and she takes the opportunity to nibble on the soft skin, blowing on it right after.

“Lisa!”

“I love you.” Lisa draws away, smiling. She takes Jennie’s right hand and kisses the tips of her fingers, as she scrunched up her nose in amusement. Lisa can’t help but chuckle at the way Jennie’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I love you so much.” she says it again, soft and heavy. Like how it feels in the morning before the coffee’s started brewing. Like that’s all there is to say.

Jennie looks away, and Lisa thinks it’s cute. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you Jennie Kim.”

* * *

II.

The party was packed, everyone seemed to be here and Lisa fights the growing headache, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The music was beginning to worm it’s way inside her head and seemed to want to stay there and she finds herself moving past dancing people towards the kitchen. 

She hears her laughter before she sees here. _She loves that laugh. _It bounced off the walls and made her look brighter beneath the lights. 

Jisoo was saying something, acting out whatever story she was telling Jennie and Rosie and she sees her cover her face as she laughs again. Laughter cutting through the music and making Lisa smile. 

She surprises her from behind with a hug.

“Lisa!” She was breathless, breathless from the laughing and so was her two best friends. 

“I love you.” 

Lisa says it rather loudly. Through the laughter, over a chorus of voices, knowing it’ll strike home anyway. It’s meant to be heard by everyone here, after all. 

“God! Eeew no Manoban! Take your sappy butt away please.” Jisoo teased. 

“What? I love her, I do…”

“We know.” Chaeyoung chuckles at Lisa’s innocent answer. 

She feels warm lips on her cheeks and a soft smile painted on her beautiful, beautiful face. Lisa was caught off-guard she did nothing but give Jennie a goofy grin.

“You do huh?” Jennie’s chuckles warmed her cold hands, and her soul. 

“I do, very very much.”

She leans in to give Jennie a kiss on the tips of her nose and pulls away. Chuckling to hide the supernovas bursting inside her. She leans again and kisses Jennie on the forehead. 

“I love you Jennie Kim.” She whispers against Jennie’s skin. 

* * *

III.

Lisa tries her best to sandwich the phone between her head and shoulder as she reached for the pillow. Settling herself on the bed with the lights on.

“When will you be back?”

There was no answer on the other line and she feels the sadness inside her growing. 

“Baby?” 

“Oh, hey … I’m sorry it cut off for a bit. What did you say?” 

Lisa smiles as she heard her voice, making her hug the pillow more tightly. Tonight, this would have to do. For five nights she’ll hug her pillows where Lisa could find traces of her rose shampoo, hug them close to her heart, it’s warm but… not warm enough. 

“When will you be back?” She asked softly, like a whisper into the space in front of her. 

“Dummy, I’ll be back soon.” 

Lisa chuckles, even with static she could hear Jennie’s smile. 

“I know, I know…”

“What’s up with you tonight? Huh?”

She hears the tinge of worry in Jennie’s voice and Lisa buries her head into the pillow, taking in as much of Jennie’s rose shampoo. Allows it to fill her lungs and spread into her heart where it settles, calming the quivers she felt in her heartstrings. She chokes on unshed tears, laughing awkwardly to hide her shaky voice because she knows it’s foolish to want her here with her at the moment. _Stupid feelings. _

“I miss you…” _I love you, _slipped under her thoughts, twisted into something else … twisted into her small, soft ‘I miss you’, knowing Jennie will understand and figure it out. 

“I miss you too Poopoo, you sentimental baby.” 

Jennie chuckles and it was more than enough for Lisa to perk up.

“I miss you so much…”

“I know love, I know.”

Lisa smiles and snuggles into the covers, holding on to the pillow and closing her eyes.

“You should rest, you’re probably jet lagged. Tell your mother I said hi and that I miss her cooking.”

“I will, and Lisa?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too…”

She hears the soft click on the line and knows the call has ended. Lisa sighs and hugs the pillow closer as she tries to sleep.

* * *

IV.

She runs around the house, and Lisa laughs at the way she almost slips on the living room floor. 

“Hey!”

“Sorry!” 

Jennie gives her a glare and resumes her frantic run around the house, picking up her notes and her laptop as she struggles to wrap the watch around her wrist with a toast in between her teeth. 

“Slow down Jen, your presentation isn’t until nine.” 

Lisa walks after her, picking up the loose papers on the floor and shakes her head at the residue of burnt toast on the carpet. 

Jennie stops and Lisa almost bumps into her. 

“Nine?”

“Yes… did you not read the email they sent you?” 

“Bu--but…”

Lisa tilts her head in amusement at a confused Jennie. 

“You have two hours..” Lisa ruffles Jennie’s hair and smiles “Take your time and breathe okay?”

Jennie nods absentmindedly and takes the notes from Lisa as she walks back into their room to re-organize everything. 

Lisa stands by the door and chuckles. “Do your best boo.” What she wanted to say was _i love you, _wrapped in something else. Because no matter what you say it’ll mean the same thing, right?

“You’ll do great.”

Jennie’s shoulders relax and she gives Lisa a huge grin, enough to show she was feeling better. 

“You really think so?”

“I know so…”

* * *

V.

She finds herself looking at Jennie, soft bluish hues from the laptop screen caressing her face. She was half-asleep, Lisa knows. Smiling at how her head bobbed up and down as she tried to fight the drowsiness that was creeping up.

She leans on the doorframe, smiling to herself as Jennie closed her eyes. She walks softly, and carefully removes the laptop off her lap. She drapes a blanket around her and finds herself falling in love all over again, everyday as Jennie snores softly.

“I love you Nini, more than you’ll ever know.” Lisa whispers under her breath, as the whole house sleeps. It was more for herself …

* * *

VI.

Jennie was laughing at something she said. Whatever it was Lisa doesn’t remember, not when the love of her life was laughing. Laughing without walls, laughing her heart out, with all her soul bare to the world. 

Lisa looks on fondly and laughs along, biting back an “I love you”, burying it inside her instead, saying it at the back of her mind, trying to bite back a desperate hope Jennie will say it back. 

* * *

VII.

They walked along the street. 

Jennie was skipping, playing a little game of trying not to step on any lines and Lisa laughs at her funny attempt to balance as she prepares to skip over a couple of lines engraved into the side walk. 

“You’re going to fall on your face if you keep on doing that.” Lisa teased. 

She doesn’t get a response at all. 

“Nini…”

She turns around to stick her tongue out to Lisa.

“No.”

“No what?”

“You can’t make me stop.”

“Jen?”

“No.” 

She puffed her chest and put on an annoyed face, Lisa could see through everything and sees her smile instead. 

“You’re being difficult today.” Lisa laughs. 

“I am, what’re you going to do about it?” 

“Nothing…”

“What?”

“You heard me… nothing…”

Jennie pouts and walks away. Lisa couldn’t help but laugh as she trips and falls on her butt. 

“I told you…”

“Shut up Manoban!” 

She was red and flustered and Lisa tried her best to stop herself from laughing. 

“I hate you…”

Lisa crouches to give her a hand and to pull her back up, wrapping her in a tight hug. “I love you, you clumsy small dumpling.” Lisa laughs it out, saying it casually, as if she didn’t mean it. Trying like hell not to mean it. 

“Don’t you mean you hate me too?” Jennie grins 

“That too.” 

* * *

VIII.

Lisa walks in on her crying, she said she’d sleep ahead and Lisa knows there was something wrong. Knew it the moment Jennie walked in through their door not saying anything. 

“Hey… dumpling, what’s wrong?” 

Lisa kneels in front of her, reaching out to caress her cheeks. 

“I’m fine…” She tries to give Lisa a smile, retracting from her touch. 

“You’re crying, how is that fine?”

“Lisa… really. I, I just need some alone time, yeah?” 

Lisa nods, knowing that if Jennie wanted space, she’ll give it to her. She gives her a quick kiss on her left knee and a huge smile, anything she hopes would help her girlfriend feel better. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“I know, call me if you need me okay? I’ll be in the living room … reading, or watching, or --”

“I will” Jennie chuckles and Lisa smiles back. _A chuckle is good. _

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Of course…”

“But not right now?”

“Not right now, no…”

“Can you tell me how your day went instead?” 

“Same thing Lisa, just a different question” Jennie laughs and Lisa finds herself kneeling again, looking into Jennie’s eyes, seeing happiness stirring. 

“I know, but it got you to laugh so I guess it’s fine if you find me annoying. Would you like some ice cream?”

“I love you too.” Jennie blurts out. 

Lisa chuckles “But I didn’t say anything?”

“You were, wrapped up in all your annoying little questions.” Jennie hugs her, pulling her close and kissing her on the head. “I’m feeling a lot better now, but I’ll be in tip top shape after I cry. So…”

“Okay… okay, I’ll leave you alone now love.” Lisa pulls back and kisses her on the nose. 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

IX.

“Here.”

Lisa places the tray of freshly cut fruits and pancakes on Jennie’s lap. 

"What's this?" 

“Uhhh breakfast?”

“But it was my turn to cook.” Jennie gives her a confused look, and a huge yawn after.

“So? I wanted you to rest, you’ve been feeling under the weather, the last couple of days.” Lisa reaches over to fix Jennie’s tousled hair and to help her sit much comfortably against the pillows.

“You… you didn’t have to.” Lisa finds flustered Jennie the cutest. 

“I wanted to.” 

“I wanted to eat with you though…”

“I’ll go grab my plate and eat here in bed with you, how does that sound?” 

“Wonderful.” 

Lisa laughs, and pinches Jennie’s cheeks.

“Hey!”

“They’re just too cute, I couldn’t resist. Oh and I’ve run you a warm bath, you can go in after eating and freshen up k? I’ve done the laundry as well and --”

“Hey… hey… you did all that?”

“Yeah, you take the whole day off from household duty,” Lisa laughs “and do whatever you want. Sleeping in sounds fun don’t you think?” 

“Uhh no, I’ll call Jisoo and Chaeyoung and go grab coffee. I miss those dorks.”

“Enjoy then. I’ll just go grab my food k? I’ll be back with your juice too.”

Jennie nods as she picks up an apple slice and munches on it. 

“Oh? And Lisa?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too, very much…”

“I know.”

She laughs as the pillow hits her on the back of the head. 

“Be humble for once, will you?” 

The only response she gave was a laugh. 

* * *

X.

Jennie’s lap felt nice, it was the best way to end a long tiring day from dance practice. Lying on Jennie’s lap, her fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes. She hears her girlfriend humming and finds herself drifting off, almost giving in to the temptation of falling asleep then and there.

“You should sleep babe.” Jennie’s voice was so soft, as soft as her lap. Lisa couldn’t help but hum a yes.

  
“Seriously, let’s get you to bed.”

“No.”

Lisa hears the worry in Jennie’s sigh. 

“I love it here. You feel better, you’re my home.”

Lisa turns to face Jennie and snuggles into her tshirt, wrapping her arms Jennie’s waist and smiling against the fabric. 

“The bed’s comfier, y’know?”

“No, you are.”

Lisa feels her relax and knows she’d give in to her. _She always does. _

She feels sleep calling out to her and she lets out a deep breath, “Jen?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I love you…” Lisa says with a soft sigh. Past exhaustion, and frustration and despair, like it’s the only good thing left. Sometimes it is. 

xxx

  
  
  
  



End file.
